Super equipo Arcade
by Yellow Bullet
Summary: Un grupo de aventureros tendran que unirse y trabajar como equipo para proteger a toda Runaterra de las manos del mal. Peleando contra monstruos y salvando ciudades el super equipo Arcade sera recordado como una leyenda...más o menos.
1. Reencuentro

Reencuentro

Como odio a este escritor...si yo fuera real le arrancaria los ¡Oh! están aqui, ¿enserio están leyendo este fanfic? ah! por cierto les habla Riven. Sip, este es otro reinicio...esta historia se parece a las películas de Spider-Man para ser sincera. Como sea! comencemos ya con esta tortura...3...2...1

"Quitenmela de encima!" gritaba un niño alarmado y asustado mientras corría por el campo siendo seguido por sus dos compañeras que intentaban ayudarle con el problema que tenía aferrado a su cabeza.

Una de las niñas intentó taclear al alarmado niño fallando en el momento "Es imposible Sona! mi hermano es un llorón y corre mucho" comentó la chica en el suelo.

La otra chica que por nombre tenía Sona le ayudó a levantarse y miró al chico "Talves Garen sea un llorón pero es mi amigo y obviamente tu hermano lux. Debemos ayudarlo!" decididas siguieron intentando alcanzarlo.

Al cabo de un rato frenaron al llorón de Garen y le quitaron el "problema" de la cabeza. Se trataba de una chica de pelos verdes que había atrapado a Garen anteriormente entrando en su guarida.

Mientras Garen lloraba en posición fetal. Sona y lux hablaron con la chica de pelos verde y supieron el porque había "torturado" al pobre de Garen.

-Por cierto ¿como te llamas?- a la niña le llamó la atención el que Sona preguntase eso.

-¿Porque querrían saber algo como eso? sólo soy una niña pobre...- bajó su cabeza triste. Ellos eran niños aparentemente adinerados por lo que le parecía raro que quicieran conocerla.

Sona se extrañó por la respuesta y dio una muy breve risa pero mantuvo una sonrisa alegre y tomo las mejillas de la niña (violando su espacio personal) para hacer que le viera a la cara -Te pregunto porque me gustaría que fueras mi amiga-

-¿Amiga?- la niña se separo confundida, no se esperaba eso -Y?¿Porque quieres eso?- una ceja dudosa se levanto en su rostro.

-Bueno si tanto quieres saber...Eres linda, pareces simpática y...eres la única niña que puede hacer llorar a Garen- esto último hizo reír a ambas e incluso a Lux que no estaba participando en la conversación.

-Jaja bueno bueno...- limpiando una lágrima por las risas de hace un momento la niña reveló su nombre -Mi nombre es Riven y a mi también me gustaría ser tu amiga- eso último lo agregó especialmente para Sona.

-Que nombre tan sexy...- el pequeño Garen aún en el suelo dijo sin pensárselo claro que Lux como castigo le abofeteo.

-Corre...- Riven dijo con una mirada para temer mientras se acercaba lentamente al chico que a la par de sus pasos se iba levantando.

"¡Mamaaaaaa!" eso era lo que ahora gritaba Garen corriendo cual presa escapando de un depredador. que en este caso era Riven mientras que Sona y Lux perseguían a la depredadora para que no matara a Garen.

Y así estuvieron jugando todo el día en el campo peleando, persiguiendo y en ciertos momentos molestando a Garen hasta el anochecer. Los primeros en volver con sus padres fueron Lux y Garen quedando nada más Riven y Sona.

Ambas niñas estaban tumbadas en el césped viendo el mar de estrellas sobre ellas. Ahora con esa soledad Sona quería preguntar muchas cosas que no se atrevía a preguntar en compañía de los hermanos.

Pero ya era tarde y la madre de Sona le estaba buscando -¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó Sona con miedo de perder a su nueva amiga.

Por unos momentos Riven se quedó callada, suspiro y dijo -Claro que si- acto seguido abrazó a Sona antes de comenzar a correr, esto claro porqué a lo lejos avistó a la madre de la chica acercarse -Gracias por el día que me diste tu y tus amigos- y con éstas palabras Riven se fue.

Ya habían pasado 10 años y Sona nunca volvió a ver a su amiga y dejó de esperarla. Vivió con tranquilidad hasta que ya a la edad de 20 se mudó ella sola a un pueblo lejos de Demacia y lejos de cualquier ciudad en Runaterra.

Era un gran poblado rodeado por grandes muros al rededor y con grandes salidas que siempre estaban abiertas. No era un lugar común pues en este residían muchos tipos de personas con diferentes creencias y de diferentes lugares pero en su mayoría eran aspirantes a aventureros.

Cada año varios aventureros se iban y varios venían, siempre era divertido ver nuevos rostros y conocer nuevas personalidades. De hecho la razón por la que muchos visitaban el lugar era por sus muy variados servicios.

Sona tenía una casa muy cómoda según ella y trabaja en una gran panadería en la cual conoció a Morgana la dueña y una chica un tanto peculiar. Ya era el día en que llegarían los nuevos aspirantes a aventureros y Sona debía estar lista para vender.

-¿Bulleve ya estás lista para las ventas?- Le interrogó Morgana desde su puesto de cajera -Recuerda sonríe y usa tus pechos- dijo la dueña como si fuera normal.

Ya Sona varias veces había escuchado eso de su jefa -Estoy lista...- dijo seriamente viendo la puerta.

Un montos de chicos, chicas y criatiras raras inundaron las calles del lugar entrando en las tiendas, en los hoteles y departamentos y probando demás servicios del lugar. Y la panadería de Morgana pues...estaba vacia.

Pasaban las horas y a través de los ventanales se veían a las personas pasear por alli sin interés por la panaderia. Morgana desesperada golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared mientras que sus empleados o lacallos como les decía ella usaban sus Game Boys para distraerse.

La campanilla de la puerta hizo ruido ¡Alguien había entrado al fin! era un chico con el pelo anaranjado y alocado divido en varios mechones y con un extraño artefacto en el brazo semejante a un cañón. Se paseó por el puesto de Sona observando las muestras babeando un poco.

-Quiero un par de estos- El chico apuntó a un par de croazanes calientes desesperado.

Sona se sintió nerviosa por la actitud tan rara del chico -em...claro señor en seguida- tomo los dos croazanes que mejor apariencia tenían y los metió en una bolsa de papel.

El chico tomó la bolsa y salió corriendo hacia la salida pero algo lo detuvo en el momento. Alguien le había golpeado la cara haciéndolo caer en el suelo.

-¿Que se supones que haces idiota?- La chica que golpeó al chico le preguntó -Te dije que compraras no que robaras Ezreal!-

-Pero apenas tenemos monedas para pagar el alquiler de nuestro departamento- Ezreal respondió y se levantó del suelo. La chica tomó la bolsa y fue hasta el puesto de Sona.

-Lamentó eso mi amigo es un idiota- sacó un par de monedas de oro de su bolsillo y se las entregó a Sona. Pero el momento se puso incómodo para ella cuando Sona sujetó su mano con fuerza.

Su rostro tenía cambios pero a Sona no le cambia la menor duda definitivamente era ella, a quien había esperado de niña y con quien pasó el mejor día de su vida en su infancia.

Sin embargo cuando Sona se aproximó a preguntarle a esa chica para asegurarse de que no fuese una equivocación esta ya se habia marchado del lugar aunque su compañero aparentemente llamado Ezreal aún estába levantándose del suelo cerca de la salida.

Dejó su puesto y se acercó a aquel joven para ayudarlo a levantarse -Lamento ser tan directa pero ¿Como se llama tu amiga?- tras preguntar eso se vio en la mirada mucha duda. Talves estaba pensando en si debía decirle o no.

Iba a negarse a responder pero por causas del destino bajo su mirada un momento y vio una maravilla. Un par de "Orbes" de tamaño proporcional con un color crema que resaltaba por la prenda que tenía la panadera a quien casi robó.

-Riven...se llama ¡Riven!- la segunda vez que pronunció el nombre fue la última porque se fue corriendo sonrojado y con la nariz sangrando tras su compañera.

Sona sintió una gran felicidad interna. Sacó una gran sonrisa a la luz por enterarse de aquello, al fin, el destino le hizo reunirse con su amiga de la infancia y claro que no desaprovecharia esa oportunidad.

Sorpresivamente Morgana estiró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Sona estando detrás de ella para que sus "Orbes" se vieran un poco más, lo suficiente para ver como afuera de la panaderia habia una fila de hombres (y algúnas mujeres) listos para comprar y ser atendidos por Sona.

-¡A trabajar lacallos!- Morgana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja volvió a su puesto lista para ver como su negoció crecía mientras le gritaba a sus lacallos como hacer las cosas.

 **Red riot hablando! sere breve: me tomé un tiempo para aclarar mís ideas sobre esta historia y aúnque mi léxico no es tan impresionante espero disfruten de este fanfic. Se que puede ser una buena historia asi que la continuaré hasta acabarla sin más reinicios.**

 **Por último al final de cada capítulo definire brevemente algun objeto, personaje o lugar aunque no se alla hablando de el en el capítulo donde esta (capricho mío). En el próximo capítulo veran de que hablo.**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	2. Contratada

Contratada

En aquel lejano pueblo ya había amanecido pero Riven y Ezreal aún estában dormidos, por la escases de dinero compartían apartamento al igual que la cama, el cepillo de dientes y a veces la ropa interior.

Ambos estában dormidos en la cama y abrazados algo que en realidad se veia muy extraño pues parecían una pareja de jóvenes enamorados sólo que con los roles algo cambiados. Riven como el hombre de la relaciom tenía su brazo rodeando el cuerpo de Ezreal mientras que este cuál princesa dormitaba sobre el pecho de su amiga.

El timbre sonó muchas veces causando que la"Feliz parejita" despertara y claro que al ver como estában se separaron hacia lados opuestos rápidamente cayendo ambos en el suelo chocando primero sus traseros contra en pavimento.

Riven a duras penas con fatiga y dolor se levantó acariciando su retaguardia -Este dolor en las pompas me resulta familiar...- bozteso y se fue a abrir sin arreglarse nada ni para aparentar -No quiero galletas...- dijo sin esperar a ver quien era.

Resultó que si eran niñas vendiendo galletas pero al escuchar la respuesta de Riven se fueron no sin antes lanzarle un paquete de galletas y algo de leche a la cara "¡Lord Veigar la mandará al infierno!" le gritaron mientras se alejaban.

Riven tomó las galletas que para comerlas y se relamio la leche que caía por su cara -¡Ja! desayuno gratis.- a pesar de el momento ella supo sacarle el lado positivo.

Antes de encerrarse en su habitacion fue sorprendída por la chica de la panderia de el dia anterior -Buenos dias.- a pesar de su tono amable logró sorprender a Riven.

-¡Ah! ¡Juro que te pagué lo que mi amigo casi te roba creo!- las galletas cayeron de sus manos reencontrandose de nuevo con el suelo.

-No es eso...vine por el trabajo- dijo Sona echa humos por lo decidida que estába.

-Eh...- Por la cabeza de Riven pasaron muchas ideas para enteder eso que dijo la chica que tenía en frente -¡Ezreal! ¿!Te estás gastando nuestro dinero en mujerzuelas panaderas!?- enojada pensó en míl maneras de matar a su compañero.

-¡No soy una mujerzuela! - Sona indignada le gritó a Riven -Vine porque quiero unirme a su equipo de aventureros-

Sona sacó de sus ropas una hoja de papel bastante sucia y con varios garabatos y monigotes dibujados "Únete al super poderoso maravilloso e increíble equipo arcade te prometemos aventuras y riquezas inimaginables. Para entrar debes donar DIEZ MIL monedas de oro a los lideres gracias :3" tenía escrito a modo de reclutamiento la hoja aunque obviamente era un robo.

-Ah eso...- recordó cuando puso el cartel apenas llegó al pueblo. En ese momento parecía una buena idea talves la mejor que a tenido

-Y...¿Tienes las diez míl monedas?-

-¿Sábes porque nadie te ah pedido unirse?

-Por...?

-¡Porqué esto es un robo idiota! ¿Diez mil monedas de oro puro? eh visto gremios más exigentes que piden mucho mucho mucho menos que eso si es que no piden nada claro.

La expresión de Riven no se inmutó ni en lo más mínimo."Aún tengo sueño no me jodas" comunicó sin palabras sólo con su mirada ayudada por sus ojeras y pelo desordenado.

-Solicitud rechazada...

Deseando que la conversación acabará dijo y volvió a entrar a su habitacion para reencontrarse con su cama.

Sona se negaba a perder la oportunidad. Sin esperar el permiso de nadie entró tras Riven para convencerla de que le dejará unirse.

Apenas Ezreal la vio entrar su nariz se enrojecio y volvió a sangrar cuál agua saliendo de un grifo con normalidad. Para no avergonzarse más (cosa que por lo de ayer ya no era posible) fue de inmediato a él baño a limpiarse.

El apartamento era un asco verdadero. La puerta del baño estába tan sucia que quitaba las ganas de entrar, la pintura en las paredes se caía a pedasos, sólo habia espacio para la cama, un estante y una mesa redonda muy pequeña además el balcón todo con excrementos de paloma dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Como pueden vivir aqui?- ese ambiente tan desagradable incomodaba a Sona.

-Escucha niña ya te dije que...- Riven no terminó sus palabras. Sona le habia tomado del cuello y la había levantado de la cama.

-No soy una niña!

-Claro que si hasta te estás comportando como una.- bozteso sin inmutarse.

-Talves. Pero yo tengo tres razones por las que soy mejor que tu.- Riven no lo sabía pero estába a punto de ser golpeada en su orgullo por las palabras de Sona.

-¿Y que podrían ser esas tres razones?-

-Número uno: mi nivel es más avanzado que el tuyo. Número dos: Soy mucho más alta que tu enana y Número tres: Mís pechos son más grandes que los tuyos!-

K.O!!! El cuerpo de Riven cayó en el suelo al igual que su autoestima. Ezreal salió del baño para auxiliar a su amiga en esa lucha de palabras pero tambien perdió "Eres tan afeminado que podrías ganar el Miss Arcade 2017" y con esa brutal combinación de palabras ambos luchadores y sus autoestimas fueron derrotados.

-¿Entonces me puedo unir ya?

Con el pesar de esas palabras en su corazón Riven aceptó. Más le valía a Sona ser tan buena en combate como lo es en un debate.

Los tres se pusieron de acuerdo y votaron por hacer una misión para ver si la nueva recluta podia ser util. Alistados y preparados llegaron hasta una pequeña edificación en la cual habían otros aventureros descansando o buscando misiones que cumplir.

En ese lugar las misiones estában colgadas en las paredes escritas en papeles o pergaminos. Podían ser a petición de comerciantes, residentes del poblado e incluso de los mismos aventureros. Ezreal tapó sus ojos y tomó el primer papel que tocaron sus dedos, para ellos buscar una misión sin pensar era divertído pero muy arriesgado.

"Aventureros necesito aventureros que me ayuden a cuidar mi cosecha. Muchas de mís frutas y vegetales han estado desapareciendo de manera misteriosa y quiero saber porque. Si alguien está dispuesto a ayudar a este viejo granjero por favor que venga rapido. Quien me ayude recibirá una recompensa de 30 monedas de oro"

-¿Que opinas Ezreal? parece perfecta para la nueva.- dijo Riven pasando el pergamino.

-Por mi bien. Solo espero que no nos topemos con nada peligroso...- Enteder el por que era difícil pero Ezreal sentia mucha inseguridad acerca de esa mision.

-Somos aventureros amigo mío. Desayunamos peligro además ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

El equipo fue hasta la granja que estába afuera del pueblo a unos cuantos metros del mismo. Riven hablaba con Sona sobre algúnas de las cosas que habia hecho con Ezreal antes de llegar al pueblo mientras que el último en ser nombrado caminaba tras sus compañeras aún con mucha inseguridad.

En la granja una anciana con vestimentas típicas para el trabajo les recibió a los tres -Gracias por venir jóvenes.-

-No hay de que señora.- dijo Ezreal. Sus ojos se movieron de lado a lado en busca de el anciano dueño de la granja -Y...¿Donde está su marido?-

-Lo estás viéndo cariño.-

La mujer sorprendió a él equipo cuando se quitó la peluca y sacó un par de melones de su pecho revelando asi al viejo granjero ¿Quien lo diria?.

-¡Es un travesti!- gritó Ezreal.

-La ropa que llevas me hace pensar lo mismo de ti joven.- él viejo dejó a Ezreal sin palabras.

Para las chicas esa paliza verbal era graciosa. Sin embargo cuando pararon de reír el viejo les explico de nuevo lo que pasaba y tambien agregó algúnas de sus sospechas y teorias.

El grupo se separó. Riven vigilaria las cosechas, Ezreal buscaría indicios al rededor para saber porque desaparecían las cosechas y por último Sona estaría con el anciano para cuidarlo por si algo acontecia.

El lugar era bastante callado. No había animales de ningún tipo rondando por allí, sólo habia pasto abundante y una refrescante brisa. Aunque algúnos serían felices en un lugar tan pacífico otros como Riven no gustaban de los mismo. La peli verde quedó dormída en su lugar apoyada de una pared, inmersa en su sueño algo se movía entre las cosechas de maiz.

Era de un tamaño considerable. Fue hasta donde Riven y le quedó viéndo, el pelo verde de la chica parecía lechuga fresca. Se dispuso a darle una probadita pero unos pasos se escucharon cerca.

-¿Riven has visto algo? -preguntó Ezreal pasando por entre los manizales -Creó que vi algo entrar aqui.-

Ezreal no escuchó nada. Ya en frente de su compañera le movió un poco para despertarla -Despierta Riven debemos trabajar.-

Cuando una brisa más fuerte que la acostumbrada chocó con la espalda de Ezreal este se giró para quedar horrorizado por lo que tenía en frente. Una bestia grande y peluda. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía un par de cuernos enormes, su lengua estába afuera de su boca rozando el zapato de el chico y parecía estar en cuatro patas.

-Oh no...

-Oh si.- dijo el anciano -Me gusta vestirme como la esposa que quiero tener.-

-Espero que algun dia la tenga señor.- Sona no juzgaba a las personas por cómo eran o lo que hacian por eso estába animando el anciano.

Ambos hablaban en en interior de la casa. Sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar y con café para acompañar, pese a su "fetiche" el hombre si que era muy carismático y amable. Sona no entendía porque algo malo le pasaria a alguien tan bueno.

-Y dime señorita ¿Como hiciste para que crecieran tanto? -Obviamente su interés era por los pechos de Sona.

Incómoda y sin tener idea de que decir Sona bebió más cafe -Yo...-

-¡¡¡Ayuda!!! -se escuchó el grito de lo que parecía una pequeña niña asustada.

El anciano y Sona se apresuraron en salir, quedaron perplejos por lo que estába ocurriendo afuera. La supuesta niña en realidad era Ezreal huyendo de una de las bestias más grandes de Runaterra, escurridiza y veloz. Un poro gigante.

-¡No me comas que apenas aparecí en el fanfic!-

-Señor entre a la casa yo me hare cargo.- el anciano ya había cerrado con llave antes de que Sona se diera cuenta.

"Hagamos musica mi Ethwal" con estas palabras dichas un objeto semejante a un teclado de videojuegos se generó frente a Sona. Una vez listo los botones tomaron brillo. El teclado se mantenía a flote frente a su dueña listo para ser usado.

Sona se acercó un poco hasta donde estába el poro lamiendo a su compañero. Aprovechando que estába distraído comenzó a reproducir una melodía para hacerlo dormír, su improvisada estrategia estaba resultando tal como ella queria. Por desgracia no se esperó que el gran poro le escupiera algo o mejor dicho a alguien. La peli azul intentó esquivar pero no fue lo suficientemente rapida.

Riven completamente mojada con baba derribó a su compañera sin quererlo. Por la fuerte caída y el grito que dio Sona la peli verde despertó y se levantó ayudando a su amiga a levantarse.

-¿Que me perdí?.

-¿Enserio aún preguntas eso?.

-Oigan ayudenme!!.

La lider del grupo se tardó unos segundos en pensar un plan que enseguida puso en acción. mantendría al poro quieto en un lugar alimentandolo y asi Sona tocaría su melodía para dormirlo.

-¡Oye bebesote atrapa! -Una manzana fue volando hasta la boca del poro y exitosamente este la comió.

La gran y tierna bestia con su mirada sobre Riven fue hasta ella mientras que está seguia lanzandole frutas y vegetales. Ya a centímetros de la vestía Riven seguia dandole de comer rapido para que no se fuera a otro lado, era el momento de Sona, la peli azul detrás de la criaturita volvió a reproducir esa melodia para brindarle un largo letargo.

El poro cayó, lo lograron. Sona rodeó a esa ternura de animal hasta llegar al frente ¿Donde estába su compañera? se supone que ella estába alli. Para una mayor sorpresa la peli verde emergió de la boca de la criatura nuevamente babeada de pies a cabeza.

Al final del dia llevaron a esa criatura lejos de la granja y cobraron su recompensa, treinta merecidas monedas de oro. Diez para cada miembro del equipo.

"¡Mission Complete!"

Sona veia como su nuevo amigo y su no tan nueva amiga se iban de camino a ese horrible departamento. La pena que sentía por ellos era mucha asi que hizo un acto de bondad.

-¡Oigan! ¿Les gustaria vivir conmigo? -Sus compañeros serían unos tontos si decían que no.

-¿Estás segura? -Riven no queria aprovecharse de esa bondadosa chica.

-Sip. Somos un equipo y mi casa es como un cuartel. Entonces ¿Que dicen?

Riven y Ezreal se miraron con duda pero accedieron por la mirada de "perrito triste" que sona puso. Antes de ir a recoger sus cosas abrazaron a la peli azul agradeciendole de corazón "Eres la mejor" la alagaron.

Ya en la casa de Sona ellos escogieron sus habitaciones y desempacaron las pocas cosas que tenian. Era muy alentador para Sona tener compañia en su hogar y en su vida, ya no estaria sola.

-Por cierto Sona ¿Que pasó con tu otro empleo?

Entre el capítulo uno y el dos...

-¡Renunció! ¡Eres una hipocrita!

-Lose y ¡No puedes renunciar! tú alma es mia.

-¡No es cierto así que renunció!

De un tirón la peli azul cerró la puerta tras salir. Morgana estába frustrada sabía que sin los pechos de esa chica nadie querría entrar, sólo le quedaba una opción y era volverse sexy para sus clientes.

-Estupida niña Me ibas a hacer rica.

...

"Los PsP y Game boy en el mundo Arcade además de ser videojuegos tambien sirven para ver tu nivel, la cantidad de experiencia que tienes, tu inventario, cuanto dinero tienes, los diferentes vestuarios (skins) que tienes y demas cosas de utilidad. Son muy resistentes y divertidos"

...

Red riot dice; adios


	3. Terror zorruno

Terror zorruno

No había mejor manera de celebrar un logro que durmiendo según Ezreal. Despues de haber cumplido la mision y llegar a casa los chicos se despidieron y entraron a sus habitaciones.

Cada uno hizo lo que queria con la privacidad que ofrecían los cuartos. Sona aun estaba muy despierta por lo que se dispuso a escribír un poco en su diario, le resultaba relajante escribír sus pensamientos o crear versos y poesías muy creativas.

"Querido diario nose como decirte lo afortunada que me siento ¿Recuérdas que de niña te hablé de Riven? pues ella volvió a mi vida! además gracias a su reingreso me convertí en aventurera. Ahora vivo con ella y Ezreal, un chico muy ¿único? como sea los dos me agradan..."

El único problema de escribír sus ideas era que al igual que cierto escritor cuyo nombre comienza por "Red" no tenía idea de en que orden escribirlas. Aún tenía esa emoción que hacia a su corazón latir con fuerza como si fuera a salirsele del pecho pero por mero capricho arrancó la hoja y comenzó a escribír de nuevo. Pobre diario eso le debio doler.

Las cosas con Ezreal era muy diferentes y es que el chico estába entretenido con un espejo de cuerpo completo. Fingia que era otra persona, sé metió tanto en los personajes que en un momento gritó "Por Demacia" mientras marcaba sus intentos de músculo mirando al espejo y en otro dijo "Bienvenido a la liga de Ezreal" con un tono de galan, tanto se divertía que tomó su cepillo de dientes nuevo y lo movió de una lado a otro diciendo "Leviozaaa!". Para su fortuna sus compañeras no le habían escuchado las payasadas que cometía en su cuarto.

Por último Riven sólo dormia. Daba algúnos jadeos en su cama moviendose bruscamente a causa de la pesadilla que tenia, lo único que odiaba de dormír eran los sueños específicamente las pesadillas. Era un trauma que desde niña le acompañó siempre que tenía la oportunidad trataba de dormír acompañda para sentirse segura ya sea con personas o animales.

La pesadilla concluyó con un gran susto que le hizo despertarse y sentarse de golpe en la cama, era molesto admitirlo pero el dormír con Ezreal en la misma cama le ayudó mucho a conciliar el sueño sin miedo ignorando los sonidos raros que hacía el chico junto a ella.

Respiraba agitadamente, estába sudando y sus pelos estában de locos. Talves un poco de leche caliente le ayudaría a dormir, se puso las pantuflas de tejon que tenía y bajo las escaleras para ir a la cocina. En la nevera habían muchas cosas pero los ojos de Riven sólo veían brillar una "Leche de poro" eso seguro le sentaría bien.

Tardó un poco por ser su primera noche en esa casa pero logró calentar la leche -Hasta el fondo.- se la bebió toda de golpe. Su sabor era increíble y mas a una temperatura alta.

-Mañana le compraré una nueva a Sona.

Pero cuando se dispuso a subir de regreso se escuchó un relámpago que le hizo caer al suelo seguido de un montón de gotas de agua que anunciaban a la gran lluvia.

-Casi me da un infarto...- dijo mientras se levantaba adolorida por caer sobre su brazo.

Sólo era una lluvia es imposible que eso asustara a una aventurera como ella de corazon leal y con nervios de acero. Sin temor a escuchar otro rayo se paseó por la casa para ver que las ventanas estuviesen cerradas evitando que el agua entrará y mojara todo. Casi todas estában cerradas a excepción de una en la sala de estar, fue hasta alla para cerrarla y una vez hecho sus descalsos pies sintieron un frío húmedo.

Y es que cuando se giró la sangre la sintió fría, habían pisadas que iban desde el lugar en que ella estába parada hacia algun lugar de la casa. La saliva pasó por su cuello con mucha dificultad.

-Debo avisarles a los demas...- sus intentos por avanzar eran inútiles y el imaginarse que en la casa habia una criatura de pesadillas no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Basta Riven! tu eres una valiente guerrera y no le temes a nada.

Se dijo a si mísma reuniendo valor, tomó la escoba para defenderse y caminó por la casa en busca de lo que había entrado. Siguió las huellas sin ver a donde estába dirigiéndose, se detuvo cuando el rastro acabó en su habitacion. Dio un suspiró y entró gritando y moviendo como una vieja loca la escoba golpeando todo lo que se le atravesará.

Fue una dolorosa sorpresa el golpe que recibió en el estómago por parte de Sona quien le detuvo cuando la vio entrar. Riven cayó al suelo tomando aire y maldiciendo mentalmente a los dioses por darle buenos puños a su compañera peli azul.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por que estabas en mi habitación?

-Entraste gritando y no supe como reaccionar. Sólo queria ver si estabas cómoda. Además escuche unos pasos y despues ruidos debajo de tu cama.

-¿Ruidos?

El instinto asesino de Riven se activó, tomó una vez más la escoba y la lanzó cuál arpon a ballena blanca hacia la oscuridad de su cama "¡Auch!" Ezreal salió de debajo de la cama tapando su ojo derecho.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Por que me lanzaste una escoba?

-Perdona es que yo...¡Espera! ¿Que hacías debajo de mi cama?

-Estába devolviendo las tangas que me habías prestado pero cuando Sona entró decidi quedarme a ver que "Cositas" hacian.

-Eres un puerco...

Los tres jóvenes dejaron de discutir apenas escucharon el ruido de vidrio rompiéndose. Como los valientes que eran tomaron sus armas y fueron en busca de "El mosntruo" nombre que le habia otorgado Sona a la cosa que rondaba por su casa. No eran estúpidos asi que no se separarian como los protagonista de una peli de horror o como el grupo de Scooby-Doo.

Caminaron de un lado a otro por la casa, al final quedaron en el ático. Riven agitó su espada la cual tomó un brillo de color verde para poder ver aúnque eso fue innecesario ya que Sona levantó un interruptor que encendió las bombillas alumbrando el lugar por completo.

-Te odio.- Dijo Riven molesta por lo que hizo su amiga.

-No exageres.

Los tres quedaron paralizados de miedo. En un rincón oscuro se veian dos ojos rojos vigilandolos, daban mucha grima y penetraban el alma de el grupo. Las chicas hicieron lo que toda damisela haría arrojar al hombre del grupo para que se encargara.

Ezreal quedó de rodillas frente a la criatura escondida en la oacuridad, el pobre chico sentía que esos ojos rojos le penetraban...el pecho como un par de lazeres. La criatura saco una pata pero Ezreal se alarmó y con su cañón empezó a disparar hacia todos lados con la esperanza de darle a esa cosa.

Llegados a un punto el chico se detuvo tras volar todo el techo dejando que la luz de la luna mostrará a la criatura. Era un pequeño zorro blanco con muchas colas.

-Aww.- Sona dejó de lado todo el miedo y fue hasta el pequeño animal para abrazarlo y hacerle caricias, ella era una verdadera amante de los animales -¡Que lindo eres!-

-Es chica.- dijo Ezreal comenzando cinco segundos de incomodidad antes de que Sona volviera a tratar con dulzura excesiva al animal -Además si me lo preguntan no es un zorro es una kumiho. Una antigua criatura de la cultura japonesa.-

-Te quiero comer a besos !Mua mua mua!

-Entonces hazlo.

Dijo la criatura tomando un gran brillo. Su tamaño comenzó a aumentar y su forma fue cambiando hasta que el brillo se fue dejandolos sorprendidos. Una chica ¡y que chica! era hermosa, tenia el pelo largo de color negro, con unas marcas en la cara al estilo naruto y con las mismas colas sólo que más largas. La mejor parte de todas era que estába desnuda de pies a cabeza según Riven quien recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Sona.

-Entonces ya puedes comerme a besos ama.- dijo la chica kumiho acercándose hasta Sona y besandola en los labios mientras que ella forcejeaba por separarse.

La nariz de Ezreal comenzó a disparar sangre a máxima potencia tanto que cayó en el suelo quedando palido. El beso duro bastante ya que la chica sujetaba con brazos y piernas a Sona y sus amigos no podían ayudarle ya que uno estába medio muerto y la otra noqueada.

Era demasiado vergonzoso para Sona besar a otra persona en especial si esta lo hacía tan bien. El sonrojo fue inminente. Apenas su lengua sintió otra cayó en el suelo desmayada por la vergüenza.

-Creo que me pase de nuevo...

...

El teclado de Sona tiene una infinidad de opciones. Este objero sirve para escuchar musica, puede adquirir un gran tamaño para transportar a su dueño y lo más importante puede disparar lazeres para vencer a enemigos o para hacer una fiesta adisco. Compralo ya.


	4. Es kumiho no mascota

Es kumiho no mascota

Los ojos de Sona se abrieron de golpe siendo inmediatamente molestados por la luz del dia que entraba por su ventana. Se sentó en su cama para pensar un poco ¿Todo había sido un sueño? no, imposible, todo se habia sentido tan real. Aunque optó por no darle más vueltas al tema, le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Comenzó su rutina de la mañana. Acomodó la cama, se lavó los dientes, se dio un baño y se vistió para ir a comer. Cuando entró en la cocina vio a Riven comiéndose un cereal al igual que Ezreal sólo que el chico tenía un par de servilletas envueltas tapando sus fosas nasales.

-¿Que te paso?- preguntó Sona entrando en el lugar manteniendo su atención en el chico.

-Tu y el fanservice con patas es lo que pasó.

-¿De que hablas?

"¡¡Hola!!" Una animada voz dijo en el oído de Sona dandole una palmada en la espalda ¡Era esa chica zorro! y aún estába desnuda haciendo con su perfecto cuerpo que Ezreal sangrara más.

-Ama ¿Cómo amaneciste? -pregunto la chica a Sona.

-¡Espera! ¿Por que me dices ama? ¿Por que estas desnuda? y ¿Quien eres?

-¡Ops! cierto los humanos gustan presentarse.- Dio unos pasos atrás y dijo -Me llamó Ahri y soy una kumiho.-

Desde siempre han existido personas mitad animal en el mundo arcade pero era la primera vez que el grupo interactuaba con una. A Sona nunca le dieron la responsabilidad de una mascota así que no sabía que hacer con la chica zorro.

-Además ayer me trataste con mucho cariño y eso sólo lo haría un amo ¿no?- agregó Ahri contenta.

-Claro.- Sona tomó una fruta y la lanzó haciendo que Ahri fuera tras ella -Chicos necesito que me ayuden con esto.-

-De hecho...- Ya con su cereal acabado Riven fue a levantar a él pobre Ezreal -Debo llevarlo al hospital así que tendrás que encargarte de ella.-

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! nose que hacer.

Riven dio un leve suspiro y mientras se llevaba a rastras a su amigo dijo -Sólo dale algo de ropa y enseñale el pueblo.- concluido el consejo se marchó.

Ahora el problema era sólo de Sona, era una gran responsabilidad cuidar a alguien y más con la mente de una niña. Sólo debía calmarse y pensar con claridad, es decir, no podía ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?

-¡Ama aquí tiene su fruta! -dijo Ahri volviendo a la cocina.

-Gracias creo...- la dejó sobre la mesa y miró detenidamente a la chica. Estaba bastante sucia y bastante delgada le vendría bien un baño y algo de comida -Sigueme Ahri.-

Ambas fueron hasta el baño. Ahri bajo las órdenes de Sona entró en la bañera y se dejó mojar por el agua, mientras la kumiho jugaba con un poro de juguete, su espalda y cabello fueron lavados por Sona. Cabía destacar que durante el baño la peli azul estuvo con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza así que en mas de una ocasión tocó donde no debía haciendo que Ahri se sobresaltara y diera sonidos que incomodaron a Sona.

Después Ahri ya con ropa recibió un festín que le dejó satisfecha. Fue delicioso para ella pero muy cansado para quien tuvo que cocinar.

Ambas salieron a pasear para que Ahri se familiarizara con el lugar. Pasaron por las tiendas, restaurantes, la panadería de Morgana quien veía con odio a Sona desde adentro del local, parques de niños y por último un salón de maquinitas.

Cuando iban por ahí Ahri quedó viendo a unos niños jugando con las máquinas. Parecían divertirse por las carcajadas que pegaban, la kumiho como una niña en una juguetería llevó a Sona adentro contra su voluntad para ver el sitio. Filas y filas de máquinas listas para entretener a las personas con sus divertidos juegos.

Sona no era muy fanática de los videojuegos por lo que nunca habia entrado. Sin embargo Ahri fue a jugar pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo atroz; no sabía como usarlas.

A petición de la kumiho, Sona se dispuso a enseñarle lo poco que sabía pero con eso sería suficiente. Después de una hora ambas estaban jugando juntas, una porque le resultaba la experiencia más entretenida de todas y otra porque no queria que la primera persona jugará sola.

...

-Dígame doctor...¿El estará bien?. -El doctor ante la pregunta de Riven de quitó los lentes y le miró con seriedad como una telenovela.

-El no va a estar bien...

-¡Nooooo!- Ezreal inconsciente en la cama de la habitación sintió como su mano se estaba rompiendo. Por otra parte Riven melodramatica lloraba arrodillada sujetando con mucha fuerza la mano del chico sin escuchar sus huesos romperse por su llanto.

-¡Niña tonta no termine de hablar!- El doctor gritando intentaba separar a Riven de el paciente "Esté chico saldrá peor de como entró si esta idiota sigue así..."pensó para sí mismo.

-El no estará bien a menos que descanse y deje de comprar los servicios de mujerzuelas.- Ezreal no compraba esos servicios pero era lo más lógico para el profesional.

...

-¡Hoy me eh divertido mucho! -Sona escuchaba repetidamente esa frase con los brazos de Ahri abrazandola en una banca de un parque.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Y ¿Que haremos mañana? y después de mañana y después del después de mañana y después del después del después de mañana y...

-Tranquila.- Sona le puso la mano en la cabeza haciéndole caricias como a un perrito -Nose si puedas...quedarte con nosotros.-

-¿Por que?.

-Es que...nunca eh tenido una mascota y...

Con desprecio la mano de Sona fue apartada de golpe de la cabeza de la kumiho. En este peculiar mundo habia una sola cosa específica que hacía hervir la sangre de Ahri y eso era que no le considerarán una persona, una humana. Si bien era cierto que era mitad animal seguía siendo humana, pensaba y se comportaba como una, y aún con esas le trataban como un animal.

-¡Yo no soy una mascota! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Yo soy una persona!

Pero que error más grande. Sona verdaderamente arrepentida intentó que Ahri se calmara y la escuchará -Perdona...no quise decirte animal...-

Las disculpas no sirvieron para nada. Ahri se levantó molesta y se fue corriendo, Sona no fue capaz de alcanzarla. Esa chica tenía una velocidad nata y sabía como perderse en un espacio abierto como lo es el parque donde estaban.

En ningún momento nadie dijo que Ahri se uniría al equipo pero si los demás se enteraran de eso Sona quedaría mal vista. Misión auto impuesta por Sona aceptada; encontrar a Ahri y llevarla a casa.

Pero ¿Por donde podia empezar? el pueblo era considerablemente amplio, cientos de lugares a los que podría ir esa chica, si Sona con anterioridad se hubiese dedicado a conocerla en vez de cuestionarse que hacer con ella no estaría lidiando con este problema.

-¡Ahri! -Gritó a todo pulmón recorriendo el parque.

-¡Hey Sona!

-¡¡¡Ah!!! -Sona soltó un golpe dándole a la persona que tenía más cerca.

-¡Maldición! - Era Riven quien recibió el golpe -¿Podrías dejar de golpearme todo el tiempo? no es divertido.-

-Lo siento...

-Como sea. ¿Donde está Ahri? se supone que le ibas a mostrar el pueblo.

-Eso hice pero...ella...se fue.

La intuición de Riven le decía que algo no estaba bien ahí. En la mañana esa chica no queria separarse de Sona y ahora sólo "se fue" definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

-Sona dime la verdad. -El tono de Riven era muy severo, se cruzó de brazos y miró con seriedad a su amiga esperando la respuesta adecuada.

A Sona por otra parte se le habia hecho un nudo en el cuello y es que hace años que no ve esa mirada acompañada por esa pose y ese tono. Esa efectiva y terrorífica combinación de elementos que su madre solía implementar para que confesara alguna de sus travesuras o fechorías de niña.

Que la amiga que tanto extraño le viera de esa manera le daba una agria combinación de miedo y dolor -Ella se fue porque...porque le dije que era un animal...-

El dia marchaba de maravilla hasta que toda la diversión y felicidad que Sona tuvo con Ahri se desvaneció por una mala elección de palabras y aún peor que Riven quien hasta ahora parecía idiota y amable viese a Sona con "odio" cosa que le rompía el corazón.

-P-por favor no me o-odies...se que estuvo mal de mi parte.- Sona no pudo evitarlo más y acabo llorando recargandose en el hombro de Riven tomando por sorpresa a la peli verde. -S-Soy...p-patetica...-

Sona estaba llorando apoyando su cabeza de mi hombro mientras sus brazos me abrazaban débilmente la cintura. Sólo queria que confesara no que llorara, poner esa mirada y ese tono fue una mala desicion de mi parte ciertamente. Le abracé para que se calmara, ella junto a Ezreal no sólo era mi equipo; era mi familia.

-Escucha Sona.- Levantó su cabeza sujetandola de las mejillas con su cara muy cerca y limpió sus lágrimas dándole una gran sonrisa -No llores ¿Ok? no eres patética sólo cometiste un error y eso es normal. Mira, iremos por Ahri te disculparas con ella y al final del dia veremos una película en casa todos juntos ¿Entendiste?-

-C-claro.- Sona sonrió un poco por los ánimos que le dio Riven, pero cuando la tristeza desapareció algo muy peculiar aconteció.

Sona después de calmarse se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba muy cerca de el de Riven. Podia ver cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojos de color amatista, sus mejillas algo rojas talves por el golpe de hace unos momentos, algunos mechones de pelo verde que bajaban por su frente y su gran e inspiradora sonrisa acompañada de sus atractivos labios ¡Espera! ¿Atractivos? ¿En que estaba pensando Sona?

De inmediato la peli azul se separó cayéndose al suelo -¡Auch!- Riven bastante confundida le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Va a anochecer. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.- Y ya con esas palabras prosiguieron la búsqueda de Ahri.

Se separaron aumentando así las posibilidades encontrar a su objetivo, duraron tres horas buscando en algunas ocasiones reencontrandose varias veces. Después de ver todo el parque fueron corriendo por todo el pueblo revisando exhaustivamente cada rincón, su determinación era abismal e implacable pero ni con eso encontraron a la chica.

Ya era tarde, de hecho ya era de madrugada y ambas estaban cansadas. Sería mejor continuar la búsqueda con energía por lo que decidieron ir a casa a descansar, estaban muy decepcionadas por no lograrlo y es que en verdad querían enmendar las cosas con esa chica, talves tuvieron un comiemzo peculiar con Ahri pero aún así querían ayudarla y talves hacerla parte del equipo.

Riven y Sona escucharon lloriqueos en el interior de la casa, a juzgar por la frecuencia pensaron que se trataba de Ezreal. Entraron a ver y fueron sorprendidas, Ezreal estaba sentado en el sofa consolando a la pobre Ahri quien lloraba.

"No le atine..." Pensó Riven decepcionada por fallar en su deducción sobre quien era el que lloraba.

-Ahri...- Sona se acercó a la chica para intentar resolver el problema. Claro que está fue recibida con desprecio por parte de la kumiho.

-¡Alejate de mi!- Le gritó Ahri volteando a verla con los ojos rojos e irritados por llorar tanto -Seguro te dan asco los animales ¡¿No es cierto Sona?!- se levantó de su lugar quedando frente a la peli azul viéndola con odio.

"No puede alejarse porque esta es su casa..." Pensó Riven.

-Y-yo...enserio l-lo lamento A-ahri...- La culpa le pesaba a Sona haciendo que está se entristeciera pero no podia ponerse a llorar ahora, debía resolver esto de una vez por todas -Escucha se que no debi decirte mascota pero si me perdonas te juro que nunca más te tratare como un animal. Se que en un momento como este debería darte una charla inspiradora para que me perdones pero yo...no sabría que decirte, es que sólo quiero que me perdones y que volvamos a ser amigas.-

-Nose...creo que te disculpas sólo para sentirte bien contigo misma y no porque yo te importe.- Ahri se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Sona.

-Tu...- Caminó para ponerse frente a la chica de nuevo -¡Tu si me importas! ¿Que acaso no te lo demostre hoy?- tomo los hombros de la kumiho y le sonrió -El dia que me diste hoy es uno de los mejores que eh vivido en toda mi vida. Los videojuegos es algo que yo considero aburrido pero cuando juego contigo ésa idea cambia por completo.-

-¿Lo dices en serio...?- Ahri miró a Sona sonriendo un poco aún dudando de ella.

-Claro que si. Quiero tener más días así contigo porque para mi no eres un simple animal, para mi eres...¡Eres familia!- Dijo lo último con firmeza aún a sabiendas de que sólo llevaba un dia de conocer a Ahri.

Con un fuerte abrazo Ahri le dio a entender a Sona que le habia perdonado, aprovechando el contacto entre ambas usó sus colas para acercar a Riven y Ezreal haciendo un gran abrazo de familia. Y así durante los siguientes Ahri demostró ser útil para el equipo gracias a su magia y gran entusiasmo además de que Riven una que otra vez a espaldas de Sona y Ezreal usó a Ahri para que les pagaran el doble aprovechandose de la magia de la kumiho.


	5. Conociéndo a Riven

Conociendo a Riven

-¡Cuidado! - Con un fuerte espadaso Riven cortó a la mitad a un monstruo que se aproximaba a atacar a Sona -Ya es la tercera ¿Por que estas tan distraída hoy?-

Lo que pasaba es que el grupo estaba en medio de una misión que consistia en enfrentar a un montón de monstruos que merodeaban la zona y atacaban a todos los que pueblerinos que pasaban por ahí. El problema era que mientras peleaba, Sona andaba distraída pensando en quien sabe que y por eso es que Riven no podia dar su cien por ciento en la pelea, por estar protegiendo a su compañera.

-¡Nada! ¡No estoy pensando en nada!- aparte de lo distraída que estaba Sona, también andaba molesta pero sólo con Riven.

Algo anadaba mal, en la mañana Sona les preparó el desayuno a todos a excepción de Riven y cuando la peli verde preguntó, ella contestó "¿Que? ¿Acaso eres tan idiota que no puedes hacerte tu propio desayuno?" además de eso cuando iban a salir a la misión Riven le pidió a Sona que le pasará su espada y esta con disgusto se la lanzó.

-¿Estara en sus días?- Preguntó Ahri a lo lejos enfrentando a unos monstruos.

-¡¡Déjenme en paz!!- Sona lanzó un poderoso ataque con su Ethwal haciendo volar a varios enemigos por los aires y a sus amigos. Arta de lidiar con sus compañeros se fue como si nada dejando la misión de lado.

Al final los miembros restantes del equipo fueron apaleados y derrotados por los monstruos que además de reírse en sus caras les robaron oro y demás objetos que cargaban consigo.

Al llegar a casa tocaron la puerta. Sona dejó pasar con normalidad a Ezreal y Ahri pero cuando Riven intentó entrar fue derribada por la puerta que se cerró con fuerza en su cara.

Ahri vio eso muy confundida y tomó la mano de Sona llevándola a su cuarto con prisa y cerrando -Sona...¿Que te sucede?-

-¿De que hablas?- Sona se cruzó de brazos sin entender de lo que hablaba Ahri.

-Bueno...tu...te has estado comportando muy mal con Riven estos dias...

-¿Enserio? no lo habia notado.- obviamente estaba mintiendo y Ahri lo sabia -Yo no le eh hecho nada malo.-

-Hace unos momentos le cerraste la puerta en la cara a propósito...

-Es que no la vi.- se excusó la peli azul.

-En la mañana no le hiciste el desayuno.

-Es que pense que no tenía hambre ¿sabes?

-Cuando salimos le lanzaste su espada atravesandole el pecho ¡De no ser por Ezreal ella hubiera perdido una de sus vidas!- Ahri alzó la voz porque enserio queria saber la razón de ese comportamiento.

-Se la lancé como un ejerció.

-¡¿Que?!

-Era para probar sus reflejos. Obvio yo nunca le haría daño.- Sona sonrió como si nada pasará.

-¡¡Sona dime que te pasa!!- Ahri sujetó los hombros de Sona y empezó a agitarla para hacerla hablar -¡¡No puedes mentirme!! ¡¡Mis instintos me dicen que algo te pasa mujer!!- los gritos eran tan fuertes que lograron escucharse hasta en la calle.

Sona sujetó los hombros de Ahri para calmarla -Ok, ok, te diré. Pero ya callate ¿Está bien?- que vergüenza, ahora los vecinos se quejarian por los ruidos.

Sona se desahogo con Ahri. Le contó a detalle sobre el dia en que conoció a Riven de niña, también le contó que cuando la volvió a encontrar esta parecía no recordarla ni antes ni ahora.

-Ella dijo que volvería a verme...- Terminó de explicar Sona cabizbaja.

-Pero así fue y ahora vives con ella.- Ahri no entendía del todo este tipo de cosas pero ayudaba como podia.

-Si y eso me hace feliz pero ella...no se acuerda de mi, el dia que la encontré de nuevo no me reconoció y sigue sin hacerlo Ahri.

-Ya veo ¿Y por que no sales un dia con ella?- el foco de Ahri se prendió, esa idea era la mejor que se le pudo ocurrir -Talves si pasan un dia juntas ella recuerde ¿no crees?-

-Suena lógico.

-¡Esta decidido! tú tendrás una cita con Riven- Dijo la kumiho dando saltitos de la emoción.

-¡¿U-una c-ci-cita?!- Decir que Sona se sonrojo era poco.

La peli azul por sólo pensar eso sintió como su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, casi que se le salía. El imaginarse a ella y a Riven juntas, tomadas de la mano y diciéndoce cosas bonitas le hacía sonrojarse de una manera tal que incluso Ahri notó como le salía algo de humo por la cabeza.

-Oye ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡¡Ella no me gusta!! ¡¡Es una idiota y las idiotas no me gustan!!

-Me refiero a que salgan como amigas Sona.- Ahri se rió por la malinterpretacion de Sona.

La peli azul y la peli verde saliendo como si estuvieran en una cita romántica le resultaba gracioso a Ahri quien no paraba de reír mientras que Sona le agitaba para que se callara.

-Bueno jeje puede ser mañana.- Ahri sugirió el dia de la cita de amigas -Mientras más pronto te recuerde mejor.-

-Su-supongo que estaría bien.,.

-Entonces tu tendrás ¡¡Una cita para conocer a Riven!!

Horas despues anochecio y el equipo estaba cenando como acostumbraban hacerlo cada noche viendo una película. Mientras Ezreal y Ahri veían emocionados como niños de 4 años Frozen en el comedor, Sona estaba en el jardin, sentada en el cesped pensando en las cosas que haría con Riven mañana.

Ella no sabía porqué esa idiota le importaba tanto, durante toda su vida conoció a personas que nunca más volvió a ver. Un ejemplo de eso eran Lux y Garen amigos de la infancia a quienes no habia visto desde que se fue de demacia.

Dejando ese ejemplo de lado recordó cuando tuvo a Riven cerca de ella el dia que perdió a Ahri. Aún recordaba a la perfección el rostro de la peli verde tan cerca del suyo, otra vez estaba recordando esos ojos y ahora que estaba sola podia reflexionar más sobre ese momento y sobre lo que pensó. "...Sus atractivos labios..." esas palabras aún las tenía clavabas y dando vueltas por su cabeza.

"¿Por que deseó con tantas fuerzas que me recuerde? aunque lo hiciera eso ¿que cambiaria? sólo es una vieja amiga..."

...

Ya era mediodía y Sona esperaba en un banco en la plaza a que Riven llegará a la cita de amigas. Veía a las personas pasar por ahí para distraerse mientras esperaba con desespero a que la peli verde hiciera acto de presencia.

-¡Ya llegue cita mía!- dijo con animo Riven apareciendoce de la nada.

-¡Ah! no me asustes asi.- Sona se levantó del banco de inmediato.

-Jaja era para ver si estabas alerta Sona.

Sona portaba un hermoso vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, botas marrones y un bolso blanco mientras que Riven un poco más masculina portaba unos jeans negros, botas marrones iguales a las de Sona, una camisa blanca cubierta por su chaqueta amarilla y su cintillo con apariencia de casco de caballero sujetando su cabello.

Sona dio un leve suspiro rascando su cabeza -Bueno...¿Que te gustaría hacer primero?

-Pues...no desayune. ¡Asi que vamos a come!- Con mucho ánimo Riven sujetó la mano de Sona llevándola al restaurante más cercano.

"¡Me está sujetando la mano! ¡Esto no lo ensaye con Ahri!" pensó Sona viendo su mano siendo tomada por la de Riven.

La peli azul odiaba sonrojarse y exagerar por cosas pequeñas como esas, es decir, sólo le estaba sujetando la mano y que hagan eso no significa que sean más que amigas. Ciertamente si las cosas continuaban asi Sona no podría aguantar.

Ya en un restaurante. Ambas chicas pidieron sus platillos y comenzaron a degustar despues de agradecer el servicio. Sona veía a su contraria sentada en el otro lado de la mesa comer con tranquilidad, no parecía estar intranquila como normalmente ella era siempre talves sólo se comportaba conforme a la ocasión.

-Y...- Riven dejó un momento su comida y miró a Sona intentándo comenzar una conversación -Enos aquí...-

-Gracias por aceptar mi invitación...- agradeció cabizbaja Sona evitando contacto visual.

-Ahri me dijo que querías hablar conmigo.- comentó Riven bebiendo algo de agua -¿Cierto?-

-Pues si.

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?

-Sobre ti.- Sona fue directo al grano al hacer contacto visual con la peli verde, si Riven no la recordaba al menos trataría de saber porque de niña no la volvió a ver -Quiero saber quien es Riven.-

*Risas*

-Jajaja eso no me lo esperaba.- la peli verde se limpió una lágrima por el cambio de actitud de su cita sólo para decir eso último -Pues hazlo, preguntame lo que quieras.-

Por alguna razón Sona se mantuvo callada -Pues...- el dia anterior estuvo pensando en cualquier cosa menos en cómo sacarle información a Riven.

-Jaja ¿no se te ocurre que preguntar?

-Em...pues...ah! ¿por que te convertiste en aventurera?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió aunque igual sería algo interesante de oír.

-Buena pregunta.- Riven se aclaró la garganta tomando más agua y comenzó a contar -Cuando era niña solía viajar mucho por runaterra. Descubriendo nuevos lugares y deslumbrandome con otros que ya eran más conocidos. Mi curiosidad por hallar nuevos lugares y enfrentar todo tipo de riesgos fueron la razon por la que decidi que de grande sería una aventurera fiera.- el orgullo se mezclaba con sus palabras a la perfección tras recordar aquellos momentos de su niñez y juventud - además también debo de agradecer a las personas que conocí en mis viajes.

Muchos rostros y voces pertenecientes a distintas personas pasaban por su cabeza en compañía de las locuras y buenos ratos que pasó con aquellos que le brindaron ayuda, compañia o diversión.

-Muchos de ellos necesitaban a alguien que los atrapara...

-Perdon pero...¿Que los atrapara?- Sona no deseaba interrumpir pero eso último no lo habia entendido del todo.

-Quise decir que necesitaban a alguien que los ayudará o que los protegiera.- La peli verde cerró sus ojos para imaginar mejor a esas personas -Y bueno...también estaban aquellos que me atraparon en mas de una ocasion. De hecho creo que si nunca me hubiera topado con todas esas personas yo nunca hubiese seguido por el buen camino...

-¿Podrías explicarte? por favor.

-No entraré en detalles. Sólo dire que...todo el mundo tiene demonios a los que debe enfrentar.

Era obvio que muchos influyeron en la peli verde pero la incógnita de Sona era; si ahora que vivía aventuras con Riven ¿Ella lograría influir de alguna manera?

-Entiendo...- imaginarse como fue la vida de Riven era extraordinario y le causaba algo de envidia a Sona.

-Y tu...¿Por que decidiste ser aventurera?- Riven ya habia tenido la oportunidad de causar una buena impresión y ahora queria que Sona hiciera lo mismo.

-Es obvio que mi razón no es mejor que la tuya jaja.- Al menos asi es como lo veía Sona -Yo decidi unirme a tu grupo y ser aventurera por una vieja amiga.-

-Ahora a ti te toca explicar mejor jaja.

-Pues de niña conocí a una chica.- El recuerdo de Sona acerca de aquel dia se hacía presente -Nuestra amistad duró un dia ya que nunca volvió más. Pero en todo el rato que estuvimos hablando mencionó algo de pelear con mosntruos y convertirse en leyenda junto a un equipo con quien compartir la gloria. Pensé que si me convertía en aventurera talves la volvería a ver...

-Ya tengo un nuevo objetivo.

-¿Cuál?

-Te reunire con tu amiga.- La historia fue lo suficientemente inspiradora para que Riven se diera a si misma la tarea de encontrar a aquella chica a la que Sona tanto extrañaba.

A pesar de que ese era un lindo gesto, Sona cabizbaja pensaba que talves sería mejor probar otra cosa. Abruptamente tres sujetos se acercaron a la mesa y uno de ellos tomó lugar sin pedir permiso y se les quedo viendo a ambas.

-Disculpen hermosas ¿Les molestaria que las acompañaramos?- Con un tono de galán y un intento de mirada seductora el sujeto preguntó.

\- P-pues...- Sona ya habia visto este tipo de situaciones antes pero nunca habia vivido una asi que internamente entró en pánico por no saber que hacer.

-Disculpa amigo.- Interrumpió Riven tomando una de las manos de Sona -Pero estoy en medio de una cita con mi chica. Asi que tendré que pedirte que te vayas.- sus palabras y sonrisa confiada sólo hicieron que el sujeto quedará con ganas de más.

"¡¿Mi chica?! ¡Por favor alguien saqueme de aqui!" oficialmente este sería recordado por Sona como el dia más vergonzoso de su vida.

-Anda nena, a mi y a mis amigos no nos molestaria tener algo de compañia con que divertirnos. ¿Que dices?- los tres hombres no se irían hasta lograr algo con ellas pero no eran conscientes de el problema en el que se estaban metiendo.

-Bien...nene.- Riven hizo énfasis en la última palabra mientras ponía su otra mano sobre el hombro de ese hombre con fuerza -Si no dejas de molestarnos yo personalmente te haré conocer el infierno.-

-De acuerdo. Y ¿Que pasa si en vez de irme hago esto?- imitando lo que hizo Riven, el sujetó también colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Sona sujetandola con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- Sona quería salir de ahí fuera como fuera.

"...Están muertos..."

Riven soltó la mano de Sona y con una velocidad y fuerza increíble golpeó al hombre en la cara haciéndole caer hacia atras con todo y silla. El sujeto de inmediato se levantó con ayuda de sus camaradas y al notar que su nariz estaba sangrando, tomó a Riven del cuello de su camisa con fuerza levantandola de su lugar.

-¿Con que asi van a ser las cosas?- Con ganas de romper huesos Riven preguntó.

Antes de que el hombre hiciera algo, recibió un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz que además de rompersela más, le hizo soltar a su contraria y caer de nuevo al suelo está vez inconsciente. Para cuando se despertó esas dos chicas ya se habían ido "¿Donde están mis compañeros?" pensó el sujeto mirando a los alrededores, uno de ellos tenía la cabeza incrustada en el suelo y el otro estaba afuera del establecimiento con varios vidrios rotos a su alrededor ya que había sido lanzado por una de las ventana. Ahora ellos debían pagar los daños según el dueño.

-¡Eso fue increíble!- Sona decía impresionada a Riven caminando tomada de la mano con la misma.

-No fue nada. Cualquiera podría vencer a esos perdedores.- Decía contenta por los halagos de Sona.

-Es que tu eres...¡simplemente eres increíble!- Sona aún tenía algo de adrenalina por el mal rato y no pensaba lo que estaba diciendo -Eres fuerte, valiente, divertida y hermosa! ¡dime algo que no tengas!

-Ya Sona calmate jaja no fue para tanto.

Despues de eso, ambas sólo estuvieron caminando por el pueblo llendo a los lugares más llamativos o entretenidos que el lugar ofrecia. Se divirtieron tanto que no fue hasta despues de comprar algodón de azúcar que miraron al cielo y vieron que ya era de noche.

-Deberíamos volver a casa Riven.- la sugerencia de Sona fue ignorada por Riven quien tenía una mejor idea.

-Antes de volver acompañame a ver algo.- Y de nuevo como si escaparan de algo Riven llevó a Sona sujetando su mano y corriendo hasta el parque del pueblo.

Era un lugar espacioso y muy verde con cientos de árboles por todos lados. Caminaron unos mimutos para encontrarse con una pequeña colina casi a mitad del parque, Riven se acostó sobre esta y convenció a Sona de hacerlo también. La idea de Riven era aprovechar la ausencia de nubes para ver el cielo estrellado con su amiga, nadie en el mundo se negaría a ver una maravilla como esa, asi que olvidando lo tarde que era sólo se quedaron viendo con asombro durante un largo rato.

-Sona perdon...

El comentario tomó por sorpresa a la peli azul -¿Por que te disculpas?-

-Porqué siempre me portó como una idiota y se que eso te molesta. ¿Era por eso que estuviste tratandome mal todos estos dias?

\- N-no...yo sólo...- Sona era consiente de que era un gran malentendido pero no podía decir la verdadera razón -Sólo estaba frustrada y me desquite contigo...-

-¿Frustrada? ¿Por que?

-Porque extrañó a mi amiga... y no poder hacer nada al respecto me hace enojar. Y me desquite contigo porque tu te pareces mucho a ella...

-Debió ser muy importante para ti.

-Si que lo fue...

Duraron unos momentos calladas pensando hasta que una decidió hablar.

-¿Sabes Sona? no prometo que lograré encontrar a tu amiga...pero si prometo que nunca me separare de tu lado ¿Entiendes?

-Riven...- Sona se conmovió y acostada en el césped fue a abrazarla quedando con la cabeza recostada del pecho de su amiga -y yo prometo que a partir de ahora volvere a hacerte el desayuno.- se rieron un poco por eso.

-Pense que no sabías hacer chistes jajaja.

-Yo igual jaja...

No era lo que la peli verde tenía planeado pero al notar que Sona se habia dormido decidió mejor quedarse allí con su amiga acostada en su regazo, era una linda escena y la peli verde no queria arruinarla.

-Logró desbloqueado: lo más tierno que verás en la vida...- Riven a modo de broma se dijo a si misma antes de caer dormida.


	6. Ansias de victoria

Ansias de victoria

En las afueras del pueblo, todos por no decir la mayoría de los habitantes gritaban animados por lo que estaba pasando. Cada tanto tiempo en aquel peculiar lugar todos se tomaban el dia libre para ir a ver o participar en una de las competencias más grandes de toda Runaterra, la carrera de mascotas! una antigua tradición del pueblo en la que cualquiera con una mascota podia participar. Riven al enterarse de tal cosa se inscribió tan rápido como pudo para demostrarles a todos que su mascota era la mejor.

Sona, Ezreal y Ahri eran quiénes desde las bancas del público animaban a su amiga aunque ninguno ellos habia visto nunca a la mascota de la peli verde. 12 eran los participantes, entre ellos estaban: Quinn y su pájaro valor, Annie y su oso de peluche, Braum y su pequeño poro, Jinx y su poderoso cañon, Riven y su desconocida mascota y el resto de participantes a los que nadie le importa. Todos competían por la gloria, y claro, por la gran copa de oro con incrustaciones de diamante y por los 100 millones de monedas de oro que aquel tan ridículo concurso ofrecia.

-Oye peli verde!- Annie con su oso de peluche en manos fue hasta Riven para saber contra lo que competía -Esta es una competencia de mascotas! ¿Donde está su mascota?-

-Estudiando a la competencia ¿No? jaja bueno... Aqui esta mi mascota! .- Riven con su gran orgullo se giró hacia Annie dejando a la más joven y al resto de los competidores atontados por lo que veían.

En esta competencia se aceptaban cualquier tipo de animales ya sean osos en llamas, monstruos colosales e incluso Dragones con el poder de el universo pero la mascota de Riven estaba... Estaba a otro nivel. A diferencia de un simple animalito la peli verde decidió participar con la ayuda de su querida, competitiva y veloz roca... Una pequeña, insignificante y carente de emociones roca.

-Y dicen que yo soy la loca...- comentó Jinx a una de sus armas mientras veía la mascota de Riven.

-Y... ¿Tiene nombre?- con mucha incomodidad Quinn se atrevió a preguntar.

-Se llama Rocky.- Con una gran sonrisa Riven le contestó.

-Riven tu mascota es una roca...

-Lose! tiene nervios de acero!

-Atención a todos la competencia de carrera de mascotas esta a punto de empezar!!

Anuncio el presentador para dar inició a la tan esperada competencia. Muchos hacían sus apuestas, otros se mantenían expectantes y el resto gritaban emocionados al ver a los participantes salir para colocar a sus animales en la línea de partida.

-No puedo creer que hagan tanto alboroto por esta tontería...- A Sona no le molestaba que cada quien perdiera su tiempo como quisiera pero para ella darle tanta importacia a una tontería como lo era una carrera de mascotas le hacía perder su fe en la humanidad.

-Jaja! Y yo no puedo creer que tu hayas venido sólo porque Riven dijo que te dedicaría su victoria.- Ahri notó que al decir eso Sona tapó su cara roja como un tomate por el sonrojo.

-¡Todos los participantes a sus puesto!- Los 12 participantes tomaron sus puestos y colocaron a sus mascotas en el suelo sujejtandolas para que no salieran corriendo antes de tiempo.

-¿Están todos listos?- preguntó al micrófono el presentador transmitiendole a todos los espectadores más ánimo del que ya tenían.

Ánimos que fueron brutalmente asesinados por la abrupta interrupción de Janna la reportera quien detuvo todo para entrevistar a los competidores. El comentarista tratando de no matarla le permitió unos minutos de entrevista con los concursantes y sus mascotas. Ella entusiasmada fue preguntándole cosas varias a cada uno con su gran carisma, hasta llegar a Riven quien emocionada alzó a Rocky para que los televidentes vieran la convicción llameante en los ojos de la roca (Donde fuera que estuvieran sus ojos.)

-Oh por dios es Janna la reportera!!- Ezreal babeando a mares casi que se sacaba los ojos para obtener una vista más cercana de la chica a la que desnudaba con los ojos.

-Riven tiene razón... Eres un cerdo Ezreal...- Sona dio un suspiro por el comportamiento tan inadecuado de su amigo pero sorpresa la que se llevó cuando escuchó a todos gritarle cosas románticas a Janna -Todos son unos cerdos ¿No crees Ahri?-

-Janna te amo!! Dame una hijo!!

-¡¿Tu también?!

Janna algo ruborizada les agradeció a todos por sus halagos mandandoles un gran beso pero los comenzó a ignorar para entrevistar a la peli verde -Aquí Janna en vivo. Y dígame señorita... ¿Como se llama su mascota?- miraba a la peculiar mascota como si de un perrito se tratará, dándole caricias y mirándolo mientras escuchaba los comentarios de la dueña.

-Se llama Rocky!

-Sólo para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando... ¿Es una roca no?

-Sip! y tiene nervios de acero!!

-Bueno... te deseo suerte Rocky.- Janna por el amor a los animales (Y rocas) le dio un beso haciendo que todo el público a excepción de Sona gritara de nuevo exigiendole un beso.

-Por cierto Janna antes de que te vayas quiero decir... ¡¡Que mi victoria se la dedicó a Sona Bulleve!!- Sona entre el público sonrió halagada rascando su nuca por la pena, Riven al verla desde lo lejos decidió decir algo más -Esto es por ti amiga!-

Un sonido rocoso se escuchó y no fue Rocky. El corazón de Sona se volvió de piedra partiéndose de inmediato y su mente se quedó en blanco sintiendo que moría de la vergüenza por la estupidez que dijo Riven, no eran novias y claro, Sona aún negaba sentir algo por esa peli verde pero de igual manera el decir esto es por ti amiga no era necesario. El narrador votando a Janna de la pista tomó un arma y la apuntó al cielo comenzando la cuenta regresiva. Todos los espectadores se comían las uñas (Uno que otro) mientras esperaban con locura a que la cuenta terminará.

-A CORRER!!!

-Aún no puedo creerlo...

-Vamos Sona! te dije que Rocky ganaría!

Los chicos iban rumbo a un lugar para celebrar la victoria de Rocky quien no sólo ganó, también arrasó con la competencia dejando sorprendidos incluso a los dioses que desde las alturas miraban la afamada competencia.

-Es que... Es una... Una roca...- Sona desde que supo lo que Riven usaría para competir pensó que tendría una derrota inminente y vergonzosa, pero su boca fue cerrada al ver tal cosa. -Este mundo no tiene sentido...-

Ahri sentada como reina en el hombro derecho de Riven y en el hombro izquierdo de Ezreal alzaba con una mano la brillante copa llena de monedas de oro mientras que con la otra alzaba a la campeona de la competencia, Rocky.

-¿Quies es la mejor?- Ahri con ánimos suficientes como para regalar preguntaba en voz alta a sus amigos que le hacían de trono.

-Rocky lo es!!

-¿Quien es la mejor?

-Rocky lo es!!

-¿Alguien puede sacarme de aquí?- Mientras el trío de idiotas celebraban el triunfo de ese día Sona los veía sintiendo que ella era la única persona con sentido común en ese alocado mundo de videojuegos.

... **Lose lose... muy corto pero deben admitir que estuvo muy gracioso además que tuvo una referencia brutal!** :D

.

 **Odioso: Ñe ñe ñe donde están las referencias a videojuegos, el humor, las peleas y lo más importante Veigar! ¡¿Como es que en la descripción el aparece como uno de los principales pero en el fanfic ni se le menciona?!**

 **Oye tranquilo viejo. El resto de personajes aparecerán a su debido tiempo.**

 **Odioso: Y deja de explotar a Riven!! se nota que es tu favorita pero no la nuestra!! además acabo de recordar que prometiste que sería una historia graciosa pero no lo es!!**

 **Déjame ser feliz D** **:**

 **Por eso no quise leer las rewies, quería hacer la historia primero para divertirme a mi mismo y después para divertir a los demas. Dejando eso de lado, hora de responder! :D/**

S **upremeMayo: Naisu? (Vez Goth no?) ojalá te esté gustando la historia**.

 **Bakudan Haku: Yo tambien espero el próximo capítulo con ansias!! :D (?)**.

 **Day: gracias day! ¿Tú eres de los que tuvo que sufrir leyendo la primera versión de este fanfic? si es asi entonces me alegra que le hayas dado otra oportunidad. Espero que disfrutes esta nueva versión. Cuidate!. :D/**

 **Hex Reader: gracias hex! me alegra saber que te está gustando la historia. Espero que disfrutes cada capítulo ya que siempre los hago con la mejor intención (Ya sea para reír o para poner cara de wtf) jaja**.

 **C** **uatro comentarios 030 me hace pensar que la anterior versión era mejor pero ya ni modo ( x'D) dije que ya no haría más reiniciós. A todos los que no comentan tambien les quiero agradecer por leer espero que tambien se diviertan con este intento de fanfic :D**.

 **Y con esas palabras tan inspiradoras me despido! hasta el próximo capítulo~ :P**


End file.
